


mornings like these

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Uninterrupted, smutty pancakes scene. Oh, and lots of angst.





	mornings like these

Killian walked downstairs and was greeted with the scent of pancakes lingering in the air. Poking his head into the kitchen, he saw Emma stood at the stove, ( _in only a robe_ , might he add) carefully transferring the aforementioned breakfast to an already too-full plate.

Her hair was an obvious clue to anyone as to what had happened the previous night, and well into the early hours of the morning. It tumbled effortlessly down one shoulder in its waves he loved to tug on during their _more enjoyable activities._

Gods above, were they enjoyable.

No longer able to resist the temptation before him, he walked up behind his fiancée, ( _nope, still didn't seem real_ ) and grasped her hips lightly. The fact that she was wearing a robe didn't change the fact that there were faint marks on the flesh there. Another clue, though less obvious to anyone else, as to what had happened between them.

"Something smells delicious," he whispered into her ear.

"It's just from a box," she laughed lightly.

"I'm not talking about the pancakes," he smirked, stifling a groan when she returned the grin and bit her lip. Inhaling deeply, Killian could still make out the smell of sex still evident on her skin and in her hair.

Emma turned around hastily and kissed him passionately without restraint. It was needy and fast-paced and he was only too happy to oblige before she pulled back. A look that Killian could only describe as a mix of adoration, passion, love and lust was shaping Emma's face as she looked up to him. She ran her hands up and down his chest slowly before he spoke.

"What?" he asked, a small smile forming across his lips.

"I'm just... happy. It still surprises me sometimes." His heart clenched at the words, knowing he was the main cause for her happiness.

"Aye, love. Me, too."

They both knew exactly what it was like to be lost and feel as though they would never be loved, or didn't want to be, again. Two broken people who found each other, (agreeably, not in the most _conventional_ of meetings) but had somehow shaped an unbreakable bond. ( _True fucking Love._ ) And they both knew exactly how far they'd come since their beanstalk encounter. Emma, once unwilling to _take a chance,_ was now his fiancée. Killian, once _hell-bent on revenge,_ was now safely back (too many times they had been separated) with the woman he loved unconditionally.

Emma smiled at his comment, before initiating yet another kiss, which held as much passion as the previous exchange. "To hell with the pancakes," she murmured against his mouth before backing him into the kitchen table. Killian groaned outwardly this time, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue past the seam of her lips.

The kiss grew more heated and heavy and the air became thick with sexual tension once more. Emma's hands were travelling wherever they pleased, whilst Killian'd rested at her back, with his hook on her waist.

"Upstairs," he managed to get out, said in a wrecked voice.

"Here's fine," she quipped back, her voice equally as hoarse.

 _Bloody minx,_ he thought.

It was early in the morning, and all the curtains were still drawn. At times, the pair could be insanely reckless exhibitioners, but today was not one of those times.

Killian deftly spun them around, so Emma was the one perched on top of the table. He parted her legs and stepped between them, with his fingers entwining with her already sex-mussed hair. Her hands began to travel south to the waistband of his jeans, untucking the shirt hastily.

Breaking the kiss for some much-needed air, Killian began an assault on her neck instead. Their previous rounds of lovemaking had been slow and gentle, with sweet-nothings uttered in the darkness. This time, however, was headed to be no less intense, but much quicker and desperate.

Frustrated with the material blocking the pale skin he loved oh-so-much, Killian used his hook to tear down the front of Emma's robe and she quickly shrugged it off of her shoulders. This was the only thing she'd bothered to wear this morning; it was almost as if she'd planned the morning to begin in such a way as this. Killian instantly found her pulse point and bit down not-so gently, eliciting a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan from Emma. He soothed the spot with his tongue, before he continued the action at several points across her collarbone and along the swells of her breasts.

Being this close to her was intoxicating; the smell of their sex and passion still present on her skin.

"Killian... _God_ ," she gasped. Her usually pale skin was becoming more and more flushed by the second, and the marks Killian was leaving were going to be purple in no time. Smirking to himself at how needy he could make her, Killian asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"What do you want, darling?"

Emma wanted to slap the salacious grin off of his face because he knew _damn well_ what she wanted. But today he was making her beg.

"You, here... just please, Killian," she near whined. _When did she become so needy?_

Since she started dating a pirate, that's when.

Emma's plea had spurred Killian into action and they both started donning their clothes in record time. She reached started trailing her hands down his sculpted chest, following the contours she knew off by heart. Her fingertips lightly grazed his torso, causing him to inhale sharply. Reaching further, she attempted to grasp him but he growled and wrenched her hand away. Instead, he grasped her waist and jerked her forwards so she was balanced precariously on the edge of the surface.

Bringing their hips flush against each other, Emma could feel him hot and hard and ready right _there_ at her now-aching core.

Killian felt the liquid heat running down her thighs and onto him too, groaning at the contact.

"Stop teasing," she said breathlessly. Rather than responding verbally, Killian fused his lips to hers once more, and swallowed the gasp that escaped her when he slid home swiftly in one thrust.

He'd decided a long time ago, when they first took this leap, that he could spend the rest of his days buried inside her like this. The way she stretched deliciously to accommodate him, the way she was always so slick with arousal and countless other factors were things that he would never tire of.

A litany of curses and sweet nothings flew freely from his mouth, the husky tone of his voice making Emma quiver.

Killian loved any and all sex (though he rather saw it as making love) he had with Emma, and he knew right from when she held a knife to his throat that she had fire. As much as he enjoyed their slow coupling, if ever there was an opportunity to take it hard and fast, he would never pass it up.

"Gods, Emma, you feel amazing," he groaned, relishing in the passion that threatened to overwhelm both of them.

"Please, Killian," she whimpered again. Emma was still slightly sensitive after their amorous activities well into the night, but her need to feel the drag of him inside her was too great.

The sounds that filled the early-morning air were damn near pornographic: moans and curses and the slapping of skin, followed by heaving breaths and a gasp when a thrust was angled just right.

Emma _loved_ when Killian didn't hold anything back. She always reminded him afterwards that she loved all of him, the pirate included. She could feel herself approaching her high, and her throat closed up so she tugged on his hair _hard_ to let him know.

Taking this in his stride, (thrusts) he reached down to where they were joined and pressed a thumb to her clit. "That's it, darling, come for me," he growled in her ear. Immediately, Emma threw her head back, and her climax washed over her, threatening to consume her entire being.

Never, in all his hundreds of years, had Killian seen such a beautiful sight as his lover in the throes of passion.

As her walls clamped down around him, Killian's own high was triggered, and his last few thrusts became sloppy and rapid as he tried to draw out their orgasms as long as possible. He emptied himself inside of her, and Emma ducked her head to rest on his shoulder. The light from outside illuminated the room well, but it was nothing compared to the brightness with which the two glowed after such an intense start to the morning.

"That was..." she started.

"Incredible," he finished for her.

"And, a great start to the morning," she smirked.

"Aye, darling. That it was."

Reaching down to retrieve her robe, she pulled it on swiftly and brushed past him. She climbed the first few stairs, before tossing him a downright sinful smirk over her shoulder. "I'm having a shower. Coming?" Killian was behind her in an instant, muttering something about the pancakes and how he could never have them without thinking of this ever again.

He wasn't going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
